Manhattan Skyline
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: "Aku adalah Rangga Wicaksono, seorang gay berprofesi arsitek, takut untuk berkomitmen, skeptis, dan sekarang bertunangan dengan seorang pengacara brengsek dari Belanda. Yang lebih buruk lagi, aku akan menikahi si brengsek dalam waktu empat bulan lagi. Nice..." Sequel dari "Id, Ego, Superego" Warning: m/m, mature theme, OCs. ONESHOT.


**Notes: **

Sebuah rambling gaje, pikiran gaje, ditemani dengan temen-temen, dan proyek yang gak kalah gajenya bikin saya geregetan pengen bikin sequel ini. Buat yang belom baca "Id, Ego, Superego" sebaiknya baca itu duluan biar gak bingung baca ini.

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter Hetalia kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya, sementara dua ekor OC adalah punya saya dan... uhukry0kikuuhuk. Ada beberapa OC yang di-mention di sini, tapi gak terlalu dibahas, kok. Tenang.

**Warning: **

Setting taunnya gak jelas, jadi jangan ditanyain di review, please. Saya bingung juga setting taunnya #ditabok Rate M untuk adegan seks dan tema dewasa, OC!Indonesia yang kelewat hedon, skeptis, dan gak beragama. Sedikit kejutan di ending OuO

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rasanya pembukaan panjang lebar mengenai diriku sudah tak terlalu dibutuhkan lagi. Tak ada yang berubah dariku. Aku masih skeptis, masih tak beragama, masih _gay_, masih metroseksual, masih suka berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang, dan masih menjadi arsitek. Paling hanya beberapa hal minor yang berubah dari diriku, seperti tagihan kartu kreditku berangsur-angsur mengecil. Tidak. Aku tidak menemukan laki-laki kaya raya untuk kupeloroti uangnya.

Tunggu, sebenarnya ya. Secara tak langsung, aku punya laki-laki yang dengan suka cita membayari segala pengeluaranku—dan seingatku celana Calvin Klein ini dia yang belikan, lengkap dengan satu setel Hugo Boss dan Bvlgari parfum.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, semua perubahan drastis dalam kurun waktu dua bulan ini—ya, aku juga tak menduga bahwa dua bulan ternyata cukup untuk mengubah hidup untuk selama-lamanya—terjadi karena laki-laki brengsek itu.

Semuanya berubah dengan begitu cepat dalam kurun waktu satu malam.

Ciuman panas yang berujung pergumulan sengit di atas ranjang mendadak berubah menjadi malam penuh intrik dan sedikit bumbu romantis. Sedikit...

Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menggerogoti pikiranku saat aku mengangguk setuju dan menerima cincin emas putih bermata berlian sepuluh karat. Sepertinya kilau mengkilap berlian yang membutakanku, membuatku langsung menyetujui lamarannya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Walau aku sempat terpikir untuk menyambar asbak berat berbahan granit hitam di samping tempat tidurnya dan menghajarnya di kepala. Membunuhnya.

"_Will you marry me?" _

Gerakan mengangguk sederhana membuatku terdampar pada perjanjian sehidup-semati tanpa jalan keluar.

Sekarang, aku adalah Rangga Wicaksono, seorang _gay _berprofesi arsitek, orang yang takut untuk berkomitmen, skeptis, dan sekarang bertunangan dengan seorang pengacara brengsek dari Belanda.

Yang lebih buruk lagi, aku akan menikahi si brengsek dalam waktu empat bulan lagi.

_Nice..._

.

.

.

**Hetalia Axis Powers **milik **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Ocs **milik **are. key. take. tour **dan **seorang author FHI **

**Id, Ego, Superego **dan **Manhattan Skyline **dibuat oleh **are. key. take. tour**

.

.

.

"_Cheers_ untuk teman kita—Rangga—yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya!"

Sambutan meriah setelah ajakan minum Antonio malah membuatku semakin sebal saja. Aku menyesap _champagne_-ku sambil terdiam dan kadang tersenyum pahit untuk menanggapi ucapan selamat teman-temanku. Kadang aku melemparkan delikan sebal ke arah Antonio yang tertawa riang sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku—terlalu keras, membuatku nyaris tersedak gelas _champagne_.

Baru tadi siang aku menceritakan Antonio tentang pertunanganku dan si bodoh ini langsung membuat pesta besar-besaran di Cielo. Aku tak pernah keberatan dengan pesta dadakan, apalagi kalau pesta itu ditujukan untukku. Sayang, jenis perayaannya membuatku mau gantung diri saja. Beruntung kilau berlian di jari manisku sanggup mengobati rasa sedih akan berpisah dengan kebebasan.

Rupanya masih ada sedikit nilai plus dalam diri Willem. Laki-laki ini jelas pandai memilih perhiasan.

Ah, ya. Mungkin aku belum menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan hatiku—_term _kelewat dangdut dengan bumbu telenovela itu milik Antonio, bukan milikku. Namanya Willem van der Plast, seorang pengacara handal berdarah Belanda. Mari kuceritakan sedikit tentang apa yang terjadi dan kenapa aku bisa membenci 'calon suami'-ku sampai seperti ini.

Dua bulan lalu, pengacara brengsek ini mengancam untuk menjebloskanku ke penjara. Tuduhannya sederhana: penipuan. Katanya, aku menipu laki-laki dengan pesonaku, menggunakan uang mereka untuk kepentingan pribadiku, lalu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan apa yang terjadi. Cuma gara-gara kasus korupsi yang sialnya dilakukan anggota senat yang pernah tidur denganku dan—

Tunggu. Apa-apaan ini ada segelas bir besar disodorkan padaku? Aku, kan, tak terbiasa minum bir sebanyak itu. Entah kenapa rasanya minum alkohol sekaligus dalam jumlah besar itu terasa sangat... tidak berkelas dan bar-bar.

Cengiran lebar di wajah Magnus Densen—orang yang menyodorkan gelas bir—membuatku semakin menyesali keputusanku untuk ikut pesta ini. "Segelas bir besar untuk pengantin pria!" seru Magnus ceria dan disambut sorakan yang lainnya. "Oh, mungkin untuk kasusmu, kau ini pengantin wanitanya!" Omongan menyebalkan yang lalu disambut tawa.

Mau marah juga percuma. Toh, pada kenyataannya memang aku yang kebagian jatah 'peran wanita'...

Sebelum aku meraih gagang gelas, bunyi dering telepon selular dan getar lembut terasa dari saku celanaku. Sambil melemparkan senyum lebar, aku batal mengambil bir dan merogoh saku celanaku sambil daam hati mengucap syukur kepada siapa pun yang meneleponku. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum dan mengucap maaf pada Magnus—sekaligus mendorong Lukas untuk menggantiku meminum bir itu—lalu berjalan menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Ya, Willem?"

Begitu mendengar nama tunanganku itu disebut, seluruh ruangan langsung dipenuhi dengan siulan nakal dan kalimat-kalimat penuh menggoda. Sulit sekali mendengar omongan Willem di tengah kebisingan dan siulan menyebalkan dari teman-temanku. Sambil menggeram kesal, aku berjalan cepat mencari tempat yang cukup sepi, jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran teman-temanku dan dentum musik sang DJ.

Sialnya, tempat yang cukup sepi untuk bicara hanya ada satu. Tempat yang sebenarnya kurang mengenakkan untuk bicara karena... ini toilet.

"Bicara yang cepat, Willem. Aku mau segera keluar dari toilet ini." ucapku dengan sangat cepat. Mataku melirik ke arah pintu masuk toilet, gelisah.

Banyak hal yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman bicara di toilet. Pertama, jelas karena fungsinya sebagai toilet membuatku membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang berhubungan dengan sistem pencernaan manusia. Kedua, bicara di toilet itu selalu menimbulkan gema yang aneh. Mungkin karena material berbahan licin dan kaku yang banyak terdapat di sini. Yang jelas, toilet bukan tempat dengan akustik terbaik untuk bicara.

Heran, kenapa perempuan suka sekali mengurung diri di toilet untuk menangis, bergosip, dan berdandan berlama-lama di toilet...

'_Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, Rangga.' _balas Willem. Dari suaranya, aku bisa membayangkan si pria jabrik ini tersenyum dan... itu suara mobil? _'Jadi, bagaimana _bachelor party_-nya? Menyenangkan? Menyebalkan?'_

"Percampuran antara keduanya." gumamku sambil memutar bola mata. Tanganku sibuk merapikan rambutku yang berantakan dan mematut diri di depan kaca. "Aku mulai bosan di sini. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan selamat dan menggodaku tentang pernikahan ini..."

Aku mendengar Willem terkekeh pelan dari seberang sana. _'Mereka bersyukur kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri petualangan menegangkanmu bersama laki-laki, Rangga. Kau yang takut berkomitmen akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah itu sesuatu yang besar, lho.'_

Argh. Percakapan ini lagi...

"Apa kau mencoba untuk menyombongkan diri, hm? Merasa paling hebat karena berhasil 'menaklukkan'-ku, sementara laki-laki lain gagal?" kataku, setengah menggeram kesal.

'_Untuk apa aku menyombongkan diri?' _balas Willem_. 'Meskipun aku tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaanku berhasil mendapatkanmu, Rangga.'_

Oh, aku bisa membayangkan si brengsek ini mengedip ganjen ke arahku, meskipun kita hanya berbincang-bincang melalui telepon. Beruntung dia bicara denganku _via _telepon. Kalau tidak, sudah kutonjok dia dari tadi.

"Ya... menyombonglah ke orang lain. Percuma kau membual padaku."

'_Lho? Kau bisa melihatnya sebagai pujian, Rangga.'_

"Aku tidak butuh pujian. Lagipula," Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Udara toilet dari dulu tidak pernah membuatku nyaman. Sungguh, aku tak habis pikir kenapa wanita betah berlama-lama di dalam toilet hanya untuk membenahi riasan dan bergosip. "Kau meneleponku untuk apa?"

'_Aku sedang menyetir ke Cielo_.' Ah. Itu menjelaskan bunyi mobil yang begitu mulus. Biar kutebak; dia pasti naik Lamborghini-nya. Suara mulus dengan sedikit getaran di mesin berkecepatan tiga ratus kilometer jelas berasal dari mobil _sport_. _'Aku mau menjemputmu dan melihat-lihat sebentar pesta bujangan yang dibuat Antonio.'_

"Ini pestaku, Willem. Toh, pasangan dilarang untuk datang ke _bachelor party _pasangannya."

'_Itu hanya berlaku untuk pasangan pria-wanita, Rangga. Kurasa, peraturan bodoh itu tidak berlaku untuk kita, mengingat kita berdua laki-laki.'_

Peraturan bodoh...

'_Ah, aku akan sampai tiga menit lagi. Boleh aku minta tolong satu hal padamu, Rangga?'_

"Tidak..."

'Splendid_. Saat aku sampai nanti, sambut aku dengan ciuman mesra.'_

"Sudah kubilang tidak..."

'Nice. _Sampai ketemu nanti, _babe._'_

Sungguh, aku benci orang ini...

.

.

.

Agak aneh sebetulnya melihatku sudah duduk-duduk tenang di Starbucks sambil menikmati segelas _vanilla latte_—_hot, venti_—dan sepiring _spinach quiche_, padahal ini baru jam sebelas siang. Seharusnya aku masih di kantor sampai jam enam sore—sebentar, kalau tak salah ada rapat proyek sampai jam tujuh malam nanti—tapi, aku ada keperluan mendesak dengan seseorang.

Seorang _wedding planner_...

Aku mengerang kesal dan melemparkan pandangan bosan ke luar jendela. Tubuhku semakin melesak turun dari sofa hijau, malas-malasan. "Kenapa harus aku yang menemui _wedding planner_-nya?"

"Pertama, Willem sedang ada pengadilan sampai sore. Kedua, kau sendiri tak punya pekerjaan sampai nanti jam lima sore. Yang ketiga dan paling terakhir, pernikahanmu tinggal empat bulan lagi, Rangga."

Aku melemparkan pandangan mencela ke arah Antonio yang tersenyum lebar sambil terkadang meniup _espresso _panasnya.

Kalau mau jujur, aku terpaksa meminta tolong Antonio untuk menemaniku. Coret. Sebenarnya, Willem yang meminta tolong Antonio untuk menemaniku menemui si _wedding planner_. Dia tak terlalu mempercayai teman-temanku yang lain. Willem beralasan kalau dia mengenal Antonio cukup lama dan adiknya juga kenal dengan si pemuda Spanyol ini. Bahkan kedatangan Willem tadi malam di Cielo untuk bicara dengan Antonio, menyerahkan tanggung jawab untuk menemaniku hari ini.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah menyisihkan waktu untuk menemanimu di sini~" kata si kontraktor. "Aku sampai menyisihkan waktu di hari Jumat ini untukmu. Padahal, aku bisa memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk kencan dengan Lovi-ku tercinta~"

Ah, ya. Antonio akhirnya punya cukup keberanian untuk dengan jujur mengajak Lovino kencan. Keduanya resmi berpacaran sekitar dua minggu setelah Willem melamarku. Dengan dua orang ini akhirnya—**akhirnya!**—bersama, maka keseharian kami berdua yang diwarnai dengan sentuhan dan kecupan sensual yang berakhir di tempat tidur terpaksa dihentikan. Willem juga tak senang kalau dia dengar kabar aku terbangun telanjang di atas ranjang orang lain selain dia.

"Tapi," Antonio meletakkan cangkir _espresso_-nya dan menatapku lekat. Sorot matanya berlagak serius sementara bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman jahil. "Aku masih heran kau menerima lamarannya. Oke, kau mungkin takut dengan ancaman penjara yang dibuat Willem—" Yep. Aku menceritakan Antonio semua yang terjadi malam itu. "—Tapi, aku masih belum bisa percaya."

Jangankan Antonio. Aku sendiri masih bingung kenapa aku mengiyakan lamaran Willem. Oke, aku memang sedikit menyukai orang ini, tapi bukan berarti aku rela kebebasanku terenggut begitu saja. Aku tak pernah bisa melihat diriku sendiri membina rumah tangga—entah dengan perempuan atau laki-laki—sampai kapanpun.

Mungkinkah ini gara-gara... **dia**?

Antonio menyondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat padaku dan memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. Si pemuda Spanyol itu sekarang tampak sangat serius dan berbisik pelan, "Ini bukan karena... **dia**, kan?"

Ah, ya... Rupanya Antonio juga berpikiran hal yang sama denganku. Razak juga sempat bertanya tentang 'dia' saat aku bercerita tentang pernikahan ini di telepon tadi malam.

"Entahlah," sahutku singkat. Tanganku sibuk mengaduk _latte_—gestur tak penting yang biasa kulakukan kalau sedang berpikir—"Mungkin aku memang sedikit teringat 'dia'. Tapi, dia itu masa lalu. Toh, sudah lebih dari delapan bulan aku tidak berhubungan dengannya." lanjutku dengan enteng seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, berharap Antonio mau melupakan topik ini. Sungguh, aku sedang tak ingin mengingat-ingat tentang orang itu.

Orang yang nyaris kunikahi kalau saja aku tidak terlalu egois...

Berteman dengan orang seperti Antonio kadang ada baik dan buruknya. Buruk, ketika si Spaniard ini memutuskan untuk bersikap ceria sepanjang hari, tak peduli kalau suasana hatimu sedang sangat buruk. Baik, karena dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu kapan untuk tutup mulut, seperti sekarang.

Antonio—meski masih menatapku ragu—mulai tampak rileks dan kembali menyeruput _espresso _-nya. Sesaat, kami berdua terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan penduduk New York berjalan lalu lalang di depan Starbucks, mulai bosan.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan ini, Antonio mulai membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru. "Ngomong-ngomong," Dia telah kembali ke suara cerianya yang semula. Mata hijaunya pun berbinar-binar, memancarkan kegembiraan yang sangat menular. "Kau sudah lihat berita belakangan ini? Katanya, ada terobosan baru dalam ilmu kedokteran!"

Aku menyeruput _latte-_ku sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan, setengah melamun. Aku jarang sekali menonton berita, makanya butuh waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk mengingat-ingat berita macam apa saja yang pernah kulihat sepanjang minggu ini. "Kalau tak salah, tentang bayi tabung?" tebakku asal.

"Bukan bayi tabung, sih." ucap Antonio sambil tertawa. Dia tampak melambai singkat ke luar jendela—sepertinya ada kenalannya lewat—sebelum kembali menatapku. "Katanya, penemuan ini memungkin pasangan _gay_ untuk mendapatkan anak."

"_Male pregnancy _maksudmu?" Membayangkan perut membuncit dengan benda hidup di dalamnya membuatku merinding. "Mau keluar lewat mana bayinya? Anus?"

Antonio tertawa melihat ekspresiku—kaget bercampur jijik bercampur ngeri—dan kembali melanjutkan, "Bukan. Perkembangan anaknya tetap menggunakan rahim _surrogate mother_, tapi sperma yang membuahinya sekarang dapat digunakan dari kedua pasangan, sehingga anaknya nanti mempunyai lebih dari delapan puluh persen sifat serta karakteristik kedua ayahnya."

Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam, "Oh..." Menarik juga penemuan ini.

"Kau nanti bisa punya anak, Rangga! Bayangkan miniatur dirimu dan Willem berlarian di dalam apartemen kalian. Aaaw~"

Aku bergidik saat bayangan akan bocah materialistis tapi pelit menggelantungi tanganku atau Willem. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Penelitiannya masih dalam tahap penyelesaian, tapi sudah banyak orang yang tertarik untuk menggunakannya. Kebanyakan sih, tidak protes saat ditagih biaya sebesar satu juta dollar..."

Aku tersedak kopi saat mendengar nominal yang harus dibayarkan. "Satu juta? Satu juta dollar untuk menghadirkan seorang bocah tengil yang akan mengacaukan hidupmu selamanya?"

"Tidak semua orang membenci anak kecil, Rangga." kata Antonio sambil tertawa kecil. "Selain itu, kehadiran anak kecil bisa menjadi pelengkap manis dalam rumah tangga. Aku bahkan terpikir untuk mengadopsi anak nanti setelah menikahi Lovino~"

"...kalian bahkan baru saja berpacaran..."

"Apa artinya waktu bila saling mencinta, Rangga~"

"...berhenti mengambil _quote _dari telenovela, Antonio..." gumamku sambil memijit kening. "Lagipula, aku sudah membicarakan ini saat mengiyakan lamaran Willem. Dengan jelas—bahkan aku membuatkannya surat pernyataan lengkap dengan materai—aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak mau punya anak. Aku tak suka anak kecil, dari dulu sampai sekarang, dalam bentuk apa saja. Titik."

Tepat saat aku baru saja mengiris _spinach quiche_-ku, terdengar suara ceria wanita dan hak sepatu tinggi mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu mendekati mejaku. Saat aku mendongak, aku melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat ikal panjang sepunggung dengan senyum menawan.

"Kau pasti Rangga!" kata perempuan itu dengan suara ceria dan lembut. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tanganku. "Aku Elizaveta Herdevary, _wedding planner._ Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Pernikahanmu tinggal empat bulan lagi dan aku yakin kita ingin mengadakan pernikahan yang luar biasa."

Entah apa yang mempengaruhiku sampai setuju menikah dalam waktu empat bulan.

.

.

.

Awalnya aku membayangkan kalau merencanakan pernikahan itu akan menyenangkan. Memilih bunga, _center piece _untuk meja makan, dekorasi interior ruang resepsi, sampai memilih baju dan mencicip kue pengantin. Rupanya, segala keceriaan yang diumbar oleh para kenalan wanitaku tidak sebahagia itu.

"The Plaza? Tidakkah menurutmu terlalu mahal?"

"Aku sudah bilang ke Elizaveta kalau kau pasti tidak setuju dengan harga semahal itu, tapi itu masih sesuai anggaran dan—"

"Tapi, itu bukan berarti kita bisa menghamburkan uang hanya untuk _venue_. Bagaimana kalau di museum? Dua hari yang lalu, aku baru mendatangi resepsi pernikahan temanku di American Museum of Natural History. Harganya jauh lebih murah dari The Plaza dan resepsinya juga megah, tak jauh beda dengan yang digelar di The Plaza."

"Jangan museum, Willem. Tolong, jangan museum..."

"Apa lagi piihannya?"

"Elizaveta menyarankan di Capitale—"

"Ah, menarik. Gedung tua bekas bank pasti memiliki arsitektur dan karakter yang kuat. Contoh _adaptive reuse _yang cukup berhasil, daripada membuang uang untuk meruntuhkan bangunan lama dan membuat yang baru. Menarik, tapi harganya masih terlalu mahal."

"_Okay, _umm... Cipriani?"

"Bukankah itu lebih mahal dari Capitale?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meletakkan penaku, putus asa untuk mengajak bicara Willem. Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal. Orang yang akan menikahiku adalah orang paling pelit yang pernah kutemui. Aku sudah curiga saat dia memberikan anggaran yang kelewat tinggi padaku dan Elizaveta. Batas uang itu bukan batas maksimal yang diperboleh oleh si brengsek ini. Kurangi beberapa puluh ribu dollar lagi, barulah itu batas anggaran yang sebenarnya.

Aku mengurut keningku, pusing mengurus pernikahan ini. Belum lagi aku masih harus mengawasi proyek besok pagi dan aku belum cukup istirahat. _Great. _"Um... mungkin kau mau mempelajari lagi tentang _venue_ yang tersedia. Kalau kau tidak suka _ballroom party, _aku bisa minta Elizaveta untuk mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk mengadakan _garden party_. Central Park, mungkin?"

Willem mengambil buku catatan dengan kening berkerenyit. Matanya menelusuri segala catatan yang kubuat tentang _venue _yang tadi siang kudatangi bersama Elizaveta sebelum melirikku yang berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi. "...semahal ini? Bahkan kuenya **semahal **ini?"

Sambil mengerang pelan, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mengedikkan pundak. "Meh. Itu masih masuk dalam anggaran, jadi kurasa tak masalah."

"Sepuluh dollar untuk satu orang? Sepuluh dollar hanya untuk sepotong kue tiap orang? Pakai bahan apa dia?" desis Willem sambil menggoyang-goyangkan buku catatan itu, tampak kesal sekaligus kecewa. "Oke, dia memang memberikan _range _antara tujuh sampai sepuluh dollar, tapi bukankah itu masih terlalu mahal? Itu berarti kue pengantinnya akan seharga seribu dollar hanya untuk seratus orang!"

"Makanya, coba kau lihat bagian yang kulingkari dengan warna merah menyala. Aku jelas-jelas menulis kalau kita perlu membuat daftar tamu terlebih dulu untuk bisa membicarakan tentang kue pengantin dan katering." Aku menggeleng pelan saat Willem membulatkan mulut, akhirnya paham setelah membaca catatanku. "Kau bisa buat duluan. Perhitungkan seberapa banyak kenalan, kerabat, dan keluargamu di Belanda yyang mau kau undang. Selain itu, kau juga harus mengalokasikan dana untuk memberikan tiket pulang-pergi bagi mereka yang ada di luar New York atau Amerika Serikat."

Aku sudah setengah jalan melepaskan kemejaku saat aku mendengar Willem bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu? Berapa orang yang mau kau undang?"

"Paling hanya teman-temanku yang ada di New York." sahutku sambil lalu dan mengambil handuk. Kubiarkan kemejaku jatuh begitu saja di lantai marmer _penthouse _Willem. Pelan-pelan, aku melepaskan sabuk celanaku dan membiarkannya juga jatuh ke lantai, menyusul kemejaku.

Willem rupanya masih merasa ada yang kurang dari jawabanku. Mata hijaunya sekarang tampak penuh kekhawatiran sebelum ia bertanya—agak ragu, "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu, Rangga? Tidak adakah yang ingin kau undang?"

Ah, aku tahu pasti pertanyaan ini pasti akan muncul suatu saat nanti. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini. _Hell_, seharusnya aku tahu pertanyaan ini akan muncul lebih cepat, apalagi aku yang akan segera menikah dalam empat bulan.

Empat bulan...

Mengingat tenggang waktu sampai hari perkawinanku malah membuatku semakin tertekan. Kebebasanku tinggal menghitung minggu. **Minggu**...

"Rangga?" desak Willem. Sekarang, dia sudah berdiri dari _counter _dapur dan berjalan mendekatiku. Ah, ya. Aku lupa tentang pertanyaannya tentang keluarga.

"Tidak ada." sahutku santai dan melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan keran air panas dan air dingin berbarengan, menunggu sampai bak mandi terisi penuh. Aku membalikkan badan dan mulai memilih-milih serbuk mandi untuk kutaburkan ke dalam bak—lavender, teh hijau, kayu manis, dan pinus—tidak melihat kalau Willem sudah menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di kusen pintu kamar mandi, tampak seperti menunggu sesuatu. "Kau mau apa? Aku mau mandi."

"Aku masih menanti jawabanmu." kata Willem. Dia tampak tenang, tapi aku bisa melihat kerutan di keningnya menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. Mungkin, jawabanku terasa aneh baginya. Pertama, aku memaksanya untuk menandatangani surat pernyataan untu tidak punya anak dan sekarang ini... "Kau serius tidak mau mengundang keluargamu?"

"Will, sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak punya keluarga." balasku, setengah sebal.

"Keluarga jauh, kalau begitu. Kalau kau bicara tentang masalah uang, aku rela menyisihkan uang untuk membiayai visa dan tiket pesawat anggota keluargamu, pulang-pergi."

Aku mengerang dan melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arah Willem. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mau mengundang keluargaku karena memang tidak ada keluarga yang bisa kuundang!" bentakku. "Bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Aku mau—"

Kalimatku terhenti di tengah jalan, tercekat saat merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkar protektif di sekitar pinggangku. Desah napas hangat terasa menerpa di tengkukku dan dilanjutkan dengan kecupan lembut di area tubuh yang sama, membuatku merasa nyaman untuk beberapa saat. Begitu hangat rasanya saat Willem menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangat dan kecupannya menyebar dari tengkuk ke leherku. Aku mengeluarkan erangan pelan saat bibir dan geliginya mulai bermain-main di telingaku, menggelitik bagian tubuhku yang cukup sensitif.

"Kau marah?" gumam Willem, masih mendekapku erat sambil menumpangkan dagunya di pundakku. "Kau marah karena aku menyinggung tentang keluargamu?"

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Memang sebagian besar aku kesal dengan Willem yang memaksaku untuk mengundang keluarga. _Mood-_ku yang jelek ini berawal dari kegaiatanku yang terlalu padat hari ini dan besok. Aku belum istirahat sama sekali dan sekarang Willem malah banyak bertanya tentang perencanaan pernikahan.

Lalu tentang keluarga... Bukannya aku tak mau mengundang keluargaku ke pernikahanku sendiri, hanya saja aku tak punya keluarga. Masalah punya-tak-punya keluarga ini terlalu rumit dan panjang untuk bisa diceritakan sekarang, jadi lebih baik jangan tanya.

Sungguh. Jangan tanya.

Aku kembali mengerang saat tangan Willem mulai bergerak menyusuri dadaku. Jemarinya menggelitik kulitku yang sensitif, membuat lututku bergetar. Beruntung Willem masih memelukku erat. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah jatuh lemas ke atas lantai granit kamar mandi. Sentuhan Willem sejak dulu sampai sekarang selalu sukses membuat tubuhku bagaikan agar-agar.

"Sepertinya bak mandimu sudah siap, Rangga." desah Willem. Tangannya sekarang mulai merambat ke kancing celanaku dan membuka retsletingnya perlahan. "Mau kutemani mandi?" Tawarannya diakhiri dengan kecupan sensual di bawah dagu, membuatku mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Aku tak yakin jawaban apa yang kuberikan. Kemungkin besar, aku mengangguk, mengiyakan tawaran Willem untuk mandi bersama. Kalau aku menolak, tak mungkin sekarang aku menjerit penuh ekstasi di dalam bak mandi. Kalau aku menolak, Willem tak yang berada begitu dekat denganku, masih meraba dan menciumi seluruh bagian tubuhku. Aku juga tak mungkin menjeritkan nama Willem dengan rasa kepuasan tiada tara.

Apa pun jawabannya, aku menikmati _bubble bath _malam ini.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya, Willem menggendongku—atau menarikku?—langsung ke kamar dan melanjutkan yang terjadi di kamar mandi. Percakapan tentang daftar tamu pernikahan maupun keluarga telah lama terlupakan. Bahkan sampai sarapan, topik itu tidak pernah diangkat lagi sampai beberapa minggu setelahnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa tinggal satu minggu lagi aku akan menikah. Ketegangan yang semula tidak kurasakan mulai merambat, menginvasi otakku selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aku semakin hilang konsentrasi dalam pekerjaanku dan segala hal yang merujuk ke pernikahan besar-besaran—mengundang tamu sampai seribuan orang itu cukup besar, kan?—yang akan segera diadakan dalam hitungan hari. Jelas, aku tegang.

Memikirkan tentang jumlah makanan dan kursi yang disediakan apakah cukup atau tidak, kesiapan pihak _venue _untuk menggelar pernikahan, belum lagi kesiapan pihak dekorasinya. Aku juga harus melakukan cek rutin setiap minggu ke toko kue, memastikan kalau mereka tidak bermalas-malasan dan kue pengantinku sesuai dengan pesanan. Setelah dari toko kue, aku akan pergi ke penjahit—seringkali aku ditemani langsung oleh Willem—untuk mengecek _progress _penjahitan pakaian pernikahan kami berdua. Meskipun pakaiannya sederhana—tuksedo berwarna hitam mengkilap, kemeja putih dengan dasi _ascot _bercorak warna merah dan sedikit sepuhan emas—kami berdua mau meyakinkan bahwa pernikahan nanti akan menjadi penampilan terbaik kami berdua.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang menggelitikku sampai sekarang. Sebuah perasaan yang pada awal perencanaan pernikahan ini tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku sendiri juga kurang paham rasa apa ini, tapi aku mungkin bisa mengkategorikan ini sebagai rasa bahagia.

Yep. Bahagia. Aku merasa bahagia—meskipun sibuk setengah mati—menyambut pernikahan ini. Setiap hari yang kulewati menjelang hari pernikahan membuatku semakin menikmati bayangan akan berumah tangga, menikah dengan seseorang. Lambat laun, kebebasan yang selama ini kuratapi entah kenapa mulai terlupakan dengan sendirinya.

Kegembiraanku mengurus pernikahan—oh, mungkin jenis kebahagiaan ini yang diceritakan teman-teman wanitaku—semakin membuncah saat melihat Willem. Entah kenapa, aku mulai merasa kangen dan senyum kecil selalu muncul setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya.

Saat dia masih terlelap, menyeruput kopi paginya, menonton televisi dengan muka bosan, bahkan saat dia menyikat gigi—lengkap dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut masih berantakan—membuatku semakin tak sabar untuk resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup-semati orang ini.

Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersama dengan Willem, untuk selamanya.

Terdengar _cheesy_, tapi itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mulai mencintai si brengsek ini.

Memikirkan tentang pernikahan yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi membuatku tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pelukanku. Willem yang merasakan tanganku melingkar semakin erat di sekitar torso dan pinggangnnya tersenyum kecil. Dia mengusap rambut ikalku dan bertanya, "Sepertinya belakangan ini kau sangat bahagia, Rangga."

"Kau yang membuatku bahagia." gumamku pelan. Aku mengangkat sedikit tubuhku dan mengecup bibirnya. "Aku tak sabar menanti pernikahan kita."

Willem terkekeh pelan. Tangannya yang besar bergerak memeluk pundakku dan meremasnya lembut. "Langka sekali mendengarmu bicara seperti itu." katanya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, Rangga? Padahal, di minggu-minggu pertama kau selalu mengeluh tentang repotnya mengurus pernikahan. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi menikmati, bahkan menanti harinya?"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak tahu." sahutku sambil tertawa kecil. Mm... wangi tubuhnya sehabis seks memang begitu khas dan entah kenapa membuatku rileks. "Mungkin, aku mulai menikmati kebersamaan denganmu. Melihatmu setiap hari ada di kehidupanku membuatku terbiasa merasakan kehadiranmu di sampingku. Ketika kamu tak ada di sini, di sampingku, aku merasa ada yang tak lengkap."

Aku merasakan jemari Willem merapikan rambut yang menempel di keningku dan mengecupku lembut.

Waktu seolah melambat ketika kami terdiam, menikmati saat-saat tenang dan kedekatan intim ini. Tak peduli meski tubuh kami berdua sama-sama basah dan lengket oleh keringat, udara yang mulai terasa dingin untuk tubuh tak berpakaian kami, dan televisi yang mulai menyiarkan acara kuis menyebalkan dengan pembaca acara yang sama menyebalkannya. Aku menikmati ini, dan aku yakin Willem juga menikmatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sepertinya Willem mulai kebosanan melihat kuis di televisi. "Aku penasaran. Apa aku laki-laki pertama yang mencoba untuk berhubungan serius denganmu? Maksudku, apa ada orang lain selain aku yang berani melamarmu?"

'Berani melamar' itu memang frase yang tepat. Butuh keberanian ekstra untuk melamarku. Hah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini?"

"Penasaran saja." Willem mengedikkan pundaknya, bersikap seolah pertanyaannya itu adalah pertanyaan sepele, sama sepelenya seperti pertanyaan tentang cuaca cerah. "Apa itu berarti dulu ada orang lain yang pernah melamarmu, Rangga?"

Aku terdiam, tak menyangka kalau Willem akan menanyaiku tentang ini. Aku juga belum pernah bercerita tentang 'dia' pada Willem, tidak sedikitpun.

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku, Rangga?"_

"_Seharusnya aku tahu. Selama ini, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai satu dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang berhasil kau tundukkan. Kau tak pernah menyukaiku."_

"_Aku juga yang bodoh, bisa-bisanya terjerat omongan manismu."_

"_Kalau hanya uang yang kau butuhkan, aku sudah tinggalkan sejumlah uang di rekeningmu. Hadiah perpisahan yang cukup pantas, kan?"_

"_Aku pulang besok. Jadi..."_

"_Selamat tinggal, Rangga."_

Sial... aku jadi teringat kejadian waktu itu...

"Rangga?" panggil Willem. Sepertinya dia khawatir denganku yang bengong dan tak membalas omongannya sama sekali. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku melemparkan senyuman lemah ke arahnya sebelum kembali menatap nanar ke televisi, sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang disiarkan. Awalnya, aku sempat terpikir untuk bohong saja tentang dia, tapi tak ada gunanya. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan terbongkar. Aku sudah belajar cukup banyak dari pengalamanku, membuatku takut untuk berbohong lagi.

"Ada, dulu." sahutku dengan suara pelan. "Tapi, aku dan dia sudah lebih dari delapan bulan tidak berhubungan. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang dan berani taruhan dia pasti sudah mempunyai orang lain."

Kami berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tangan Willem bergerak secara otomatis dan konstan mengelus rambutku. Aku sendiri tak banyak bergerak dan mataku masih terpaku pada televisi, tidak terlalu memperhatikan acaranya. Aku yakin kalau Willem juga tak terlalu memperhatikan siarannya, terlalu memikirkan tentang jawabanku. Mungkin...

"Kalau aku boleh tahu," gumam Willem. "Dia itu siapa?"

Argh. Kita masih membahas dia? Tak bisakah sekali saja Willem menerima jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas yang selalu kuberikan? Kenapa dia selalu meminta lebih?

"Dia asisten kurator di Guggenheim Museum selama dua tahun. Aku bertemu dengannya saat peresmian renovasi ruang pameran utama museum. Dia mengajakku untuk sarapan bersama—kebetulan dia juga tinggal di gedung _flat _yang sama selama beberapa tahun—dan sejak sarapan itu, hubungan kami jadi semakin berkembang sampai... yah... sampai dia melamarku."

"_Wow... Tidakkah menurutmu restoran ini terlalu mahal?" tanyaku, sedikit tak percaya saat dia mempersilakanku duduk. Mataku masih menatap berkeliling, tak percaya akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan meja terbaik di Masa. "Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan meja di sini? Bukannya restoran ini harus reservasi sejak lama? Bukannya hanya ada dua puluh enam kursi dan—"_

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak suka masakan Jepang?"_

"_Oh, bukan... Aku suka masakan Jepang! Hanya saja..."_

"_Kalau begitu," Dia mengecupku di pipi dan tersenyum. "Nikmati saja makan malam hari ini. Aku yang bayar semuanya, kok. Oh, aku sudah memesankanmu daging wagyu dengan _white truffle _dan_ kue and foie gras nabe_. Um... kau tidak keberatan kalau minumannya _Pinot Noir_?"_

"_Aku penggemar berat _red wine_, terima kasih."_

_Hanya makan waktu sekitar tiga menit sampai minuman kami sampai. Aku dan dia terlalu sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan suara setenang mungkin—setenang suara percakapan ketika di museum—sampai tak memperhatikan apa yang kuminum. Ketika gigiku menggigit benda keras, aku mengerenyit dan membelalak saat melihat sebuah cincin di dasar gelas._

Sepertinya aku hilang ingatan saat melihat cincin itu.

"_Kau mimpi. Aku tak akan pernah mau menikah, apalagi menikahimu."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Rangga?"_

"_Aku tak menyukaimu. Aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu."_

"_Oh... Kupikir kita—"_

"—_saling cinta? Maaf sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu."_

Sekarang, aku menyesali omonganku. Coret, bukan sekarang. Malam saat dia meninggalkanku di Masa, aku langsung menyesali apa yang telah kukatan padanya. Seharusnya aku menyetujui lamarannya.

"Hmm... Bagaimana dia?"

Suara Willem membuyarkan lamunanku, membuatku mengedip-ngedip tanpa dosa ke arahnya. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana dia?" ulangnya. "Maksudku, dia itu punya sifat yang bagaimana?"

"Oh. Um... Dia cerdas, punya humor yang cukup baik, kelewat mesum—kurang lebih dia sama denganmu."

"Hei, aku tidak mesum!"

"Akuilah, Willem. Kadang kau cukup mesum sampai nyaris meraba bokong seorang bocah."

"Darimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku dan tertawa pelan. "Oh, dan dia juga agak brengsek. Koreksi: **sangat **brengsek."

"Kategori _scumbag _atau _douchebag_?"

"Lebih ke arah _scumbag_, sama sepertimu. Setelah kuingat-ingat, dia itu sangat mirip denganmu. Bedanya kamu pelit, dia lumayan boros."

Willem mendengus. Sesaat, dia terdiam—bahkan tangannya berhenti bergerak—sebelum berkata, "Kau... tidak mengiyakan lamaranku karena kau masih teringat padanya, kan?"

Oh... pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang diucapakan Antonio. Aku sendiri juga masih mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengakuinya sekarang, kan? Itu akan sangat tidak masuk akal dan akan menyinggung perasaan Willem.

Tapi, sungguh aku sudah melupakan dia! Dia masa laluku dan—oke, aku memang sempat menangis empat malam setelah ditinggal dia, tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang. Masa depanku bersama Willem, bukan dengannya! Aku menyukai Willem sekarang, aku akan menikahinya dalam waktu tujuh hari lagi. Persiapannya sudah beres, baju sudah jadi—bahkan sudah ada di lemari kami sekarang—kuenya juga sudah siap. Aku bahagia bersama dengan Willem dan aku akan terus menantikan malam-malam seperti ini dimana—

Suara mengganggu apa itu?

Serius, suara ini kelewat mengganggu. Sebentar... bukannya itu suara... _handphone_-ku?

"Rangga, teleponmu berbunyi dari tadi." gumam Willem sambil menyerahkan telepon genggamku. Kebetulan dia yang berada paling dekat dengan _night table_. Nomor internasional? Hm... aku tidak tahu nomor ini... "Kau mau angkat atau mau ku-_reject _saja?"

"Biar kuangkat." kataku, mengambil telepon itu dan berdiri dari tempat tidur lalu memakai celanaku. "Mungkin ini klien dari India. Tadi sore Kiku bilang kalau ada seorang klien India yang mau konsultasi denganku. Sebentar."

Aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke ruang kerjaku. Tak enak rasanya kalau membicarakan bisnis dengan kekasih—tunangan—berada di ruangan yang sama. Biasanya, aku tak pernah mau menerima telepon yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan selewat dari jam tujuh malam, tapi ini kasus khusus. Katanya, si klien marah-marah karena ada desain yang melenceng dari pembahasan sebelumnya.

"_Hello, this is _Rangga Wicaksono."

'_Hei, Rangga. Ini aku.'_

Tubuhku kaku seketika. Darahku serasa membeku dan kakiku mendadak lemas. Ini tidak mungkin...

'_Sudah lebih dari delapan bulan, ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?'_

Astaga... ini benar-benar **dia**.

"Hei... Setiabudi... Ya. Um... delapan bulan? Wow, waktu berlalu cepat sekali, ya..."

Aku mendengar dia tertawa di seberang sana, membuatku semakin canggung saja. _'Setiabudi?' _ulangnya. _'Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku, Rangga? Panggil aku seperti dulu, dengan suaramu yang seksi itu, sayang.'_

"Hentikan panggilan itu, Joni—maksudku, Setiabudi." balasku terburu-buru. "Kita sudah lama putus dan tidak berkomunikasi selama delapan bulan lebih. Lagipula, kita putus secara tak baik-baik. Jadi, tolong..."

'_Oke. Tapi, bukankah kau yang mencampakkanku begitu saja, hm?'_

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menggeram pelan. Mendadak aku lebih memilih dimarahi klien ketimbang menerima telepon dari Jo—maksudku Setiabudi. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Aku ada urusan penting sekarang, jadi kalau memang kau tidak terlalu—"

'_Oke, oke. Aku akan bicara secepatnya.' _kata Setiabudi. _'Hanya saja, sulit untuk mengungkapkannya dengan situasi seperti ini. Butuh keberanian untuk meneleponmu, kalau kau mau tahu. Selain itu, aku harus merangkai kata yang tepat terlebih dulu sebelum—'_

"Joni. Sekarang."

'_Oke. Umm... begini. Kita...'_

"Bicara cepat, Setiabudi. Jangan buang waktuku! Kalau memang tidak ada hal penting yang harus kau katakan, lebih baik kita sudahi saja—"

'_Kita punya anak, Rangga_.'

Mendadak aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sepertinya Setiabudi melanjutkan omongannya tentang penemuan yang dibuat kakaknya—yang belakangan banyak dibicarakan orang dan dibahas di berita—dan tentang si kakak yang seenaknya melakukan percobaan perdana dengan membuatkan kami berdua seorang anak.

Aku tak dengar itu semua. Telingaku berhenti mendengar, jantungku berhenti berdetak, dan otakku berhenti bekerja. Hanya satu hal yang kupikirkan saat itu:

"Bunuh saja aku sekarang..."

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Notes:**

Akhirnya, saya ngetik fanfic jugaaaaaaa! Setelah sekian lama saya ketahan sama skripsi, sama kerjaan, akhirnya saya bisa posting juga! Tangan agak kaku juga setelah berminggu-minggu gak ngetik cerita...

Buat yang baca Undies, si Setiabudi itu karakter kepunyaan **ry0kiku**. Buat yang mau tau, silakan tanyain si emaknya Joni aja OuO #eh Sebenernya ide ini nongol gara-gara ngomongin salah satu AU!Undies dari sekian banyak AUs yang kita buat, salah satunya itu AU dimana karakter Undies punya anak. Terus, saya jadi kepikir buat sedikit menggabungkan antara si IES ini dengan AU tersebut OuO

Um... yang mau komentar silakan langsung komentar di reviewnya. Saya juga terima kritik dari segi cerita, penulisan, dan apapun. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca :D


End file.
